


Confessions of the Guilty

by KumoriYami



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Angry Mage Hawke, Dragon Age Kink Meme, Established Relationship, F/M, Humour, Light-Hearted, Silly, Stealing someone's cake is worse., Stealing someone's food is bad., This also has nothing to do with the Maker!, This has nothing to do with the Chantry!, a bit cracky, cheesy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KumoriYami/pseuds/KumoriYami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke had made a special cake, using mother's recipe, to share between herself and the others living on the estate to enjoy later. An hour later she finds it's gone. </p><p>While she initially blames her dog for the audacious crime, a suspect is named and she sets off to investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions of the Guilty

**Author's Note:**

> I swear by the blessed Andraste that I did not mean for this to go down the way it did! I may or may not add another chapter if I feel like it later... though it would certainly have less plot than this. 
> 
> Modified the "That was mine!" prompt from http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/15195.html?thread=58741339#t58741339
> 
> I swear I'm suffering from video game withdrawal! I keep on wanting to write as a result of it today... and I have three tests this week.. ugh priorities. 
> 
> This is for everyone who has experienced this before. well at least the first part. Enjoy!

"Do you confess?" The mage was not happy as she stood with her back towards the fireplace. "You know I can I rain lightning down upon you if I choose to, or better yet, freeze the very blood in your veins or fry you where you stand…

 

Everything about her - her eyes, her posture, her breathing... everything about her told everyone watching her that she was very angry. 

 

So very angry.

 

“As it is I'm very tempted to given your continued silence on the matter... and I would I advise you admit to your crime."

 

With the situation as it was, Orana had retreated to the wine cellars, and Sandal was watching the scene unfolding with fascination in his eyes. 

 

"If you don't admit it, I'm going to tell Aveline to stop getting you…. whatever it is she somehow manages to confiscate every other week." Her eyes narrowed as she looked upon the suspect. She would make good on her threat.

 

“Messare?” Bodahn had a look of confusion as he walked into the estate where she was still infuriated.

 

“Hello, Bodahn. I don’t suppose you were witness to the perpetrator’s crime?” While Marian’s tone was soft, she made no effort to hide the danger she promised.

 

“Which perpetrator would that be?” Given the incredulous sound of the dwarf, he had no idea what occurred.

 

She turned briefly for a moment to glance at the self-proclaimed steward to the Hawke estate, then immediately back at the guilty party.

 

At her mabari.

 

Who was currently barking happily.

 

…And while wagging his tail.

 

“This _thief_ devoured the cake that I finally got around to baking…and it was Mother’s recipe.” Hawke sighed as she rubbed her temples. “I was planning on sharing it with everyone here… and I only let it out of my sight an hour ago since I needed to let it cool down!”

 

“…Oh.” Bodahn says that as if he’s not sure what to say.

 

"It took me two weeks to get all the ingredients! TWO WEEKS! All this stupid tension in the Gallows isn't exactly making it easier for trade. I can't believe how much I had to barter just to get the right amount of vanilla! And don't get me started on the cocoa!"

 

“Surely you do not think….”

 

Her eyes trailed off and she shook her head with finality. “He smells like chocolate Bodahn.”

 

“What about messare Fenris? He had stopped by while you out assisting the guard captain….”

 

_Fenris._

That damnable elf.

 

“You better hope he has answers or you’ll get it later.” Her eyes shoot the mabari a look once last time before marching out to Hightown with the door slamming behind her.

* * *

 

The door slamming is his first clue that she is angry.

 

The second is that she had actually come to his mansion near midnight.

 

The third was from the sound of her steps.

 

He knew who it was immediately as she walked in through the front door.

 

There were certain things that Fenris liked to avoid. Mages… unless they were Hawke… angry mages…. But he particularly liked to avoid an….

 

Angry.

Mage.

_Hawke._

 

Fenris furrowed his brows as she heard her stop for a moment as she approached the stairs. Her being angry was never a good thing.

 

“Hawke?” The look on her face is one of indignity as she walks into the room. One he has not seen often… and especially not in such a rage. He can feel her magic dance through the air. It was wild… erratic… and well, there was small ball of frost built up in her hands.

 

Or rather had been in her hands, as she released it, sending the spell in his direction… though he quickly avoided it. The chair behind him was not so lucky and was now frozen solid.

 

“FENRIS! How dare you?!”

 

Correction, make that _extremely_ angry.

 

“What did I do?” While he would do anything in his power to make her happy if she was filled with sadness… anger was a difficult mood to steer her away from.

 

Hawke’s eyes narrow at him like a huntress watching its prey to make a move.

 

“YOU!

ATE!

MY!

_CAKE!”_

 

 _Oh_.

So that’s why.

 

He hadn’t meant to eat the entire thing. Granted, it had been over a short period of time and he did feed her dog in order to create a… suspect, if only to divert suspicions, but he did not expect that to have failed. Like this anyway, and so fast. It hadn’t even been a very large cake so he had no idea that he had consumed the dessert so quickly….

 

“And you have the audacity to ask me what’s wrong?!”

 

“….” He had no rebuttal for that. He could use an excuse but that would only rouse her ire quicker than he would be able to deal with it.

 

“Nothing to say? And no puppy eyes! That won’t work this time!” Her eyes glare at him as she grabs him by the collar of his tunic. She is strong. _Powerful…._ but even a hawk could become prey for a wolf.

 

Her comment makes him laugh as he seizes her wrist with an alluring smile. She had mentioned something once about how hard it was to be angry at someone who was almost begging for sympathy, but he would not be that person today. While he knew everything from her the taste of her lips, and now some of her cooking, Fenris couldn’t always predict how Hawke would act. No one really thought things through when they were that angry, and neither did she.

 

In a swift move with some confusion on her part, Fenris scoops her up and unceremoniously dumps her on the bed where he had been reading earlier before being interrupted, and pins her arms above her with one hand. “Humour me, Hawke. How did you expect this conversation to go?”

While her new position didn’t lend her much in terms of escape, her gaze remains fierce. “I expected you tell me if you were guilty or not and confess! I already threatened my dog!”

 

Her response draws a chuckle out him though he does not move. “…I confess then. I ate your cake, and for that, I apologize.”

“Well… good.” Her hands try moving against his, but in this position, he has the upper hand literally. He will not be letting go. Not now anyway. “Fenris…”

 

There’s an edge of trepidation in the mage’s voice that causes him move closer. He did not dislike the idea of… _dining_ again.

 

“What are you?!” Her voice stopped and her body had lost its will to struggle as he moved his tongue against her neck. That was certainly one way to silence a mage, and the action draws a few moans and whimpers from her.

 

“It was delicious. Sweet… and I wouldn’t mind tasting it again.”

 

“You’re not talking about the cake anymore… are you…” she breathed heavily as she shuddered beneath his touch. He smiled.

 

“No. I am most certainly not.” He presses against her lips with unrestrained desire. He can still taste the chocolate from before, and he hopes she does to. “Indulge me, Marian. I’m still hungry.”

 

She rolls her eyes at the phrase when he breaks away, breathless. He can tell that she’s open to the idea though as she smiles with anticipation in her eyes. “You…. are terrible.”

**Author's Note:**

> mainly wrote this cuz im in the middle of some angsty fills... huzzah for light-hearted fiction and almost sex!


End file.
